


Scaredy Cat

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bets, Brotherly Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gallavich teens, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Iggy and Mickey make fun of Ian because that think he's scared of haunted houses...but who actually gets scared?





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> More Halloween!! Yay!! Happy, funny Gallavich oneshot

Scaredy Cat  
(Gallavich oneshot)

"Remind me again why I come over here!" Ian huffed, flopping down on the couch in the Milkovich living room as Iggy and Mickey laughed.

"What's wrong Ian?" Mandy asked, shutting the front door as she stepped into a war zone between her brothers and her best friend.

"Your brothers are assholes!" Ian huffed a reply, making Iggy and Mickey laugh harder. 

Mandy smiled, flopping down next to him. "We are all a bunch of assholes Ian. You knew that and still wanna fuck him?"

Mickey glared at her. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be nicer to your boyfriend?" Mandy challenged back, eyebrows high on her head. "What's goin on anyways?"

"Oh Mandy, it's so funny." Iggy snorted before he could get another word out. "Fuck, this is making me laugh so hard I'm crying."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Just shut up, you're gonna twist that shit up." He glanced to Mandy who was very confused. "They are twisting last years story about that fake haunted hay ride we went to."

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "The one where you tripped and almost broke your leg?"

"Yes!" Ian wanted to hug her, he knew the damn story, the right way. "That asshole grabbed my leg and nearly broke it and they keep sayin I was afraid and ran."

"They are idiots." Mandy received more than one glare. "They always twist that shit."

"We didn't twist it," Mickey shot back, smiling playfully. "I remember how it happened. They grabbed his leg and he screamed and tried to jump out."

Ian was on his feet, steam nearly coming out of his ears as he pushed into Mickey's personal space. "I screamed because he fell and had my leg as the fuckin tractor kept moving, nearly broke it."

It was Halloween, and for the last hour, they had been making fun of him for that shit last year. Ian could only let them run out of steam and forget about it. They always thought he was scared of all the haunted shit, hayrides and corn mazes or houses but he wasn't. Ian was just accident prone. 

"This is why I never want to go with you guys." Ian pushed Mickey back a little, watching his smile slip into something softer. "Just go without me this year."

Mickey pulled Ian by his arm, not letting him move away. "No way Gallagher. We always do shit like this together. You're comin."

Ian managed a smile as the irritation slipped away. Mickey had that effect on him, always had. "I really don't want to cuz this always happens." He turned to Iggy, flipping him off. "He likes to push and shit and call it me being scared."

Mickey slipped one arm around Ian's lower back, smirking when he gasped softly when his fingers slid under his shirt. "If you're not scared then come, if you are…" He paused, lifting on his toes to get to Ian's lips. "Then I'll protect you."

Ian groaned, hating how his entire body responded to Mickey's blatantly obvious sexual advances. "Fine," he lowered his voice, wrapping his own arms around Mickey's back. "But I pick the spot and if that shit happens this time, no sex."

Mickey's eyes widened and Iggy made a gagging sound.

"I'm good with that!" Iggy gagged again. 

Mickey glared. "I'm not, fuck that." 

Mandy laughed, which had Ian laughing harder. "Take it or leave it. If I'm scared, like for real, you'll know it but if you guys try any shit then no sex."

"That's not fair." Mickey huffed, his hands moving lower hoping to persuade him. "That's a serious threat Gallagher."

Ian nodded, nipping his bottom lip as Iggy still pretended to gag behind them. "Yeah, it is. But I love Halloween and you guys fucking ruin it every year."

Mandy grinned. "I'll help pick the perfect spot."

Ian smiled, gave Mickey a quick kiss and moved away. "Later Mick."

Mickey frowned. "The fuck?"

"Better have that talk with Iggy," Ian said as he backpedaled to Mandy's room. "He doesn't care if you get laid or not."

Mickey glanced to Iggy, who just shook his head no. "Igg, please. This shit cannot happen."

Ian laughed.

"I'm not promising anything." Iggy kept shaking his head. "I don't give a shit about gay sex because I'm not gay and I'm not gettin any ass."

"Come on Ian!"

"Tick tock baby," Ian winked. "We go tonight."

**

"Holy shit!!" Iggy squealed, jumping at the sound of the loud chainsaw.

Ian shared a smile with Mandy and kept their hands linked together. They found the perfect place for tonight, a haunted house with professionals, not that high school shit they always went to. This looked authentic as hell. 

Iggy had been jumping the second they walked in the gate. Squealing and running and hiding behind Mickey who seemed quiet but not unbothered by it all. Ian could see the fear in his eyes when he looked at him. 

"Why the hell did we come here?" Iggy asked, eyes frantically looking through the fog that appeared out of thin air. "This shit is too realistic."

Ian smiled. "To prove I'm not scared." He paused as the chainsaw guy came up beside him, attempting to scare him. Ian only looked away, back at Iggy. "And clearly I'm not."

"Well I am!" Iggy huffed. "Did you see that guy back there? Half his face was melting off."

Mandy laughed. "So much for Ian being a wuss, hmm? Seems like it's both of you instead."

Mickey flipped her off, trying not to jump when someone popped up next to him wearing a clown mask. "That shit is not funny."

Ian laughed and released Mandy's hand, moving to put and arm around Mickey. "Don't like clowns Mick?"

"You fuckin know I hate them." Mickey grouched, leaning into his side as two more came out, fake knives in hand. 

The haunted house was epic. More like a haunted village. It had damn near half a block of houses decked out in Halloween gear you might see at Universal Studios. It was epic. 

They had people jumping out to scare them and rooms that made you think you were alone until one was in your face, moving floors with hands that grabbed you and vampires that jumped from above, swinging down and missing their heads by only a few inches. 

Iggy hated the chainsaw guys, Mickey hated the clowns, Mandy managed to score free tickets by flashing the guy at the booth and Ian was finally enjoying Halloween for once. 

"Don't worry baby," Ian lightly shoved the clown back, then mouthed at Mickey's ear until he groaned. "I'll protect you."

"You better." Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian's hips, not hesitating to drop it down and squeeze his ass. "Might need some protection later if you wanna snag a mask to wear."

Ian groaned, looking over to snatch the first mask he saw, which was one of those light up masks from the purge, it glowed green and had x's on the eyes.

"How's this one?" Ian asked as he put it on. "This makes me the bad guy though."

Mickey nodded, pulling him way from the others to run his hand over Ian's groin, groaning as Ian did. "I kinda root for the bad guys Gallagher."

Ian flipped the mask above his head, ignoring Iggy screaming like a girl behind them. "Good, then you can root for me on your knees when we get home."

"Fuck." Mickey felt his face flush. "Not gonna hold out on me?"

"Nope," Ian groaned, pushing up into his hand. "I made my point so I'm good to go when we get back."

Mickey looked past Ian. "Hey!!" He yelled, getting their attention. "Times up, we're leaving."

Chuckling, Ian pushed away but grabbed Mickey so they were back to walking. "We got plenty of time baby, no need to rush. And I wanna see Iggy hide behind Mandy again."

**

(Mickey's POV)

"Get in there!" He pushed Ian into his room, groaning a little when he fell back against his bed. "Don't fuckin move."

Ian moved, popping the button on his jeans. "So you don't want these off?"

Mickey licked his lips. "Fine, get naked then don't fucking move. I need to get rid of them."

"Hurry baby," Ian smirked as he pushed a hand down the front of his jeans, making himself groan. "I might start without you."

"Just stay here." Mickey growled, walking out to where Iggy was in the living room. He looked back at the door for a minute, then nodded to Iggy to follow him out.

"Damn, that was easier than I thought." Iggy smiled.

Mickey laughed, digging into his jeans for the hundred dollar bill and handed it to him. "Yeah, it was easier. But you sold it man, screamin like a girl and shit."

Iggy snatched the money. "Told you I could make him believe it. Now, get in there before he realizes you hustled him."

Mickey nodded, imagining Ian with his hands down the front of his jeans. "Fuck, I gotta go. Don't come back tonight man, I'm using the whole fuckin house."

Iggy gagged his way down the steps. "Stay the fuck outta my room or I'll tell him."

"Fine!" Mickey flipped him off. "Thanks for the help!"

Iggy flipped him off, smiling.

Without another word, Mickey flipped the lock into place and shrugged his shirt off before he even got to the door. Ian was naked, spread out on his bed, already working up a sweat as his arm moved at a steady speed. 

"Shut the door and get the fuck over here." Ian growled.

Mickey grinned, shut the door, locking it as he kicked his shoes off. "Gladly."


End file.
